Tetley
by Cear Grishka
Summary: C'est un pays comme un autre, en guerre contre lui-même. C'est une Révolution. C'est des villages éffacés. C'est des hommes, des femmes qui pleurent. C'est des enfants qui meurent. C'est une armée qui cherche une solution. C'est... Une tasse de thé au milieu des cadavres. (AU; Ereri)
1. 19 Septembre

Nouvelle fic hyper bizarre... Je ne sais pas trop si mon explication est clair... tant pis...

Bon... je vais arrêter avec les points... (nan c'est trop marrant...)

Bref !

 _ **Titre** : Tetley _

_**Disclaime** r : A Hajime Isayama_

 _ **Genre :** Euuuuuh AU - Deathfic (non?) _

_**Pairing :** Ereri (étonnant)_

 _ **Personnage :** Eren (POV)_

 ** _Résumé :_**

 _C'est un pays comme un autre, en guerre contre lui-même._

 _C'est une Révolution._

 _C'est des villages éffacés._

 _C'est des hommes, des femmes qui pleurent._

 _C'est des enfants qui meurent._

 _C'est une armée qui cherche une solution._

 _C'est ..._

 _Une tasse de thé au milieu des cadavres._

 _ **Note de Moi (héhé)! :** Alors alors alors... que dire ? Donc... un chapitre tous les deux jours normalement, avec la date du jour. La fic est écrite sous la forme de note prise à la fin d'une journée, comme dans un journal... ouais, c'est un journal quoi... Bref chapitres vraiment court mais jamais autant que ce premier. (une ligne Wouhou !) Ensuite pourquoi ? oui pouquoi cette fic' porte le nom d'une marque de thé (la meilleure selon moi, mais chacun ses goûts) ? Bonne question, laissez moi finir ma tasse et je répond. _  
_La réponse est : Je ne sais pas, j'étais hyper inspirée !  
C'est le seul chapitre où il y aura une note(?) narrative(?) qui explique le contexte de l'histoire, les autres seront un extait de journal à chaque fois (mais 'faut pas s'attendre à du 1 000 mots, une centaine seulement, en fait, c'est comme une suite de drabbles... Mais je compte les faire de plus en plus longs).  
_

 _PS : La politique et l'histoire j'y connait rien, je dors en cours la plupart du temps. Donc s'il y a des incohérances ou quoi que ce soit... dites le moi que je corrige. Désolée pour les fautes !_

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **" 19 Septembre**  
J'ai couru longtemps, je ne saurais dire combien. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis seul dans le noir. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je crois que la mort n'est pas loin. "

1951, dans un autre monde, un autre univers peut-être. Le Pays s'étend sur un monde inconnu, on connait sa capitale : Sina et les villages alentours. Le Roi s'est allié à l'Empereur voisin, une nouvelle armée est créée : la Garde. Certains haut placés contre cette alliance ont lancés une révolte. Elle a mutée en Révolution. Le Pays est alors mit à feu et à sang dans le but d'asservir la population et assouvir la soif de pouvoir des dirigeants.

Une armée dirigée par des révolutionnaires est mise en place afin de contrer et limiter les dégats causer par la Garde : Titan. Certaines rumeurs courent, Titan se cacherait dans les souterrains qui se trouvent partout sous le Pays. Ils attendent le bon moment pour lancer une offensive et éradiquer la Garde.

Un avis de recherche est placardé sur les murs du Pays. Un visage enfantin s'y dessine, un surnom plus qu'un nom s'y trouve : Le Parasite; Mort ou Mort. Il a la Clef. La Clef est une porte du Monde. La Garde veut la clef.


	2. 21 Septembre

" **21 Septembre**

J'ai trouver une maison abandonnée en bord de route, tout est fichu, je crois que la Garde a tout mit à sac et a tué les habitants. En tout cas ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Et en un sens, ça m'arrange, même si dormir dans le lit (ou ce qu'il en reste) d'un mort est assez perturbant. J'ai quand même trouver quelques conserves dans un placard et j'ai pû faire un feu dans une des chambres. C'est bizarre que personne ne soit venu se réfugier ici, c'est vraiment très calme, vraiment éloigné de la guerre. Vraiment éloigné de la mort."


	3. 23 Septembre

**"23 Septembre**  
Je ne suis pas resté longtemps dans la maison abandonnée. J'aurais voulu profiter encore un peu du calme, de la vie. J'ai entendu des chevaux venir dans ma direction je suis donc parti avant que la Garde arrive et m'exécute, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à la vie mais je la préfère à la mort.  
J'ai trouver un passage dans le jardin. Moi qui croyais la maison abandonnée... elle sert surement comme point de liaison, j'ai entendue dire qu'il y en avait plusieurs pour permettre aux Titans de circuler librement : le passage mène aux souterrains. Je n'aurais pas besoin de passer par la ville pour me rendre à la Capitale, je vais gagner du temps.  
J'ai la clef avec moi. Je vais mettre fin à cette guerre, je vais mettre fin aux morts inutiles."


	4. 25 Septembre

" **25 Septembre**

J'ai rencontré un homme.  
C'est étrange de dire ça, c'est une phrase que j'aurais pû dire à ma mère lors d'un diner. Mais plus qu'un homme, j'ai rencontré un Dieu.  
Il est une des têtes pensantes de la révolution. Quand il a vu mon visage sur les avis de recherche, il a voulu m'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange pour remonter à la surface et mettre en place la deuxième partie de la révolution, celle qui consiste à anéantir l'odre établi, tuer le Roi. Ma machoire se souviendra longtemps de son coup de botte, j'en ai même perdu une dent. Quand il m'a laissé m'expliquer, je lui ai fait part de mon propre plan, ce dernier m'a paru vraiment ridicule face au sien, mais lorsque je lui ai montré la clef, il m'a demandé de rejoindre son armée. Il a l'air de mieux connaitre son utilité que moi, une clef est une clef, je pensais juste qu'elle ouvrait quelque chose et je suivais les derniers directifs de mon père pour trouver ce quelque chose. J'ai eu l'air réellement stupide face à lui et son équipe, l'un d'eux a même dit que je ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Je le crois. Ils ne m'ont pas tué, c'est que je peux être util. Donc je sais que c'est foncer tête baissée vers la mort, mais si ma vie permet d'en sauver cent, alors j'accepte. Je lui ai donné la clef, nous sommes en route vers Stohess, une de leurs bases, enfin je crois, j'écoutais à la porte quand ils l'ont dit...  
Il s'appelle Levi."


	5. 27 Septembre

" **27 Septembre**

Je me suis trompé. Levi n'est pas un Dieu mais le Diable.  
Je l'ai vu tuer, et l'aisance avec laquelle il l'a fait aurait presque rendu indécente la lueur de remords qui accompagnait son regard. Je comprend, il ne veut pas tuer des êtres humains comme lui, il ne veut pas participer aux massacres de la guerre, mais il doit le faire pour survivre. Tue ou fais toi tuer, m'a t-il dit. Je l'admire pour ça.  
Les souterrains c'est vraiment pourri, ça fait deux jours qu'on marche, et contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé au début, on ne s'habitue pas à l'odeur. Ni à la boue, ni aux cadavres par-ci par-là avec leurs yeux éxorbités qui nous fixent comme pour nous reprocher nos péchés.  
Surtout que Levi n'est pas très loquace et je n'ai pas le droit d'initier une conversation. Apparement, ça dérange.  
J'ai aussi appris qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de passages menant aux souterrains que ce qu'on apprend à l'école. J'étais déjà étonné d'apprendre qu'ils enseignaient les théories sur les labyrinthes souterrains dans les écoles de la Capitale. Moi je n'ai pas eu le luxe d'aller à l'école, c'est mes parents qui m'ont tout appris. On peut dire qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas génés à la Capitale d'après ce que m'a raconté Levi ; ils y étaient il y a quelques jours, avant de me trouver (personne à part Levi n'a le droit d'initier une conversation ; c'est lui que le bruit dérange, mais il parle pour cacher le sifflement des balles qui se perdent à la surface ou dans un couloir des souterrains qu'ils fera en sorte d'éviter au risque de rallonger notre voyage ; personnellement, je préfère avoir mal aux pieds que mal au coeur). Le Pays est en guerre, des enfants meurent chaque jour, des villages entier sont décimés, et à la Capitale, ils sourient, ils dansent, ils mangent, ils boivent, ils vivent comme si il n'y avait rien d'étrange au fait que leurs canards laqués soient garnis à la chair de bébé. C'est vraiment dégoutant, j'ai entendu Petra, une de mes nouvelles amie (qui est un bien grand mot... disons alliée.) qui est dans l'équipe de Levi, dire que comme la nourriture était rationnée, il arrivait à certains commerçants de mélanger de la chair humaine à la viande de leurs saucisses. J'ai vomis. Je ne mangerais plus jamais de viande."


	6. 26 Septembre

Cherry : Merci pour ta review. La suite risque d'être un gros bordel !

* * *

Tu t'es trompé dans les dates gamin. T'as un jour d'avance.

J'ai trouvé ton carnet. Arrêtes de raconter des conneries, tu gaspilles tu temps, des feuilles et de l'encre. Idiot.  
PS : T'écris comme une merde.  
-L


	7. 28 Septembre

En fait, à partir de maintenant je mettrais la suite quand elle me vient et les chapitres risquent d'êtres de tailles inégales (genre, celui d'avant et celui-ci qui ont au moins pleins de mots de différence !)

* * *

 **"28 Septembre** (je prends note !)

C'est officiel, cela fait exactement une année que nous sommes en guerre, est-ce qu'ils vont faire la fête à la Capitale ? Est-ce que les gens se souviennent que ça fait un an jour pour jour qu'ils meurent pour rien ? Levi a dit qu'on fêterait les morts une fois Titan au complet ; Petra dit qu'il n'y a plus assez de place en surface pour enterrer tout le monde alors la Garde brûle les corps et que les familles (quand il en reste) n'ont nul part pour se recueillir, c'est horrible, Levi a juste dit « ouais. » parce que c'est juste, 'ouais, c'est horrible'. Alors souvent lorsque Titan est réunie, ils font la fête pour les morts, ils la font en silence. Petra dit que c'est bien, que je vais aimer. Elle dit que comme ça on n'oublie jamais personne, même ceux qui ne font pas la guerre mais qui meurent quand même à cause d'elle. J'ai pensé à mes parents. Papa était juste médecin, maman elle, elle le regardait soigner. Ils ne faisaient rien de méchants. Ils sont morts, et il y a des jours où je l'oublie. Parce que moi je vis encore mais que parfois moi aussi j'aimerais être mort. Mais je ne le suis pas, je ne le serais pas avant longtemps.

J'espère.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancés. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une cité souterraine en route, pour prendre de quoi se nourrir et de quoi tenir jusque Stohess, nous sommes restés sur place pour dormir, je ne pensais pas que des gens vivaient ici, je pensais que c'était impossible, mais apparemment c'est possible. Petra m'a dit que ce sont les familles des soldats de Titan, qu'ils sont ici car leurs anciennes habitations à la surface ont fini comme la mienne : réduite en cendre par la Garde. Je pense qu'on vit mieux ici. Certes les conditions de vie sont vraiment insalubres mais au moins, la guerre est loin au-dessus des têtes. J'ai vu des enfants. Comme un que j'étais ; avec une mère ou un père et parfois les deux, avec un sourire et même un rire, un chien aussi. Je ne pensais plus en revoir de domestiqué, les seuls que j'ai croisés étaient plus semblables à des loups. Les maisons sont petites et… en fait je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça des maisons, étant donné que c'est là qu'ils résident je suppose que le nom est approprié même si l'aspect en est en rien semblable. Ça n'a l'air de déranger personne, il n'y pas de cadavres dans la cité, même si l'eau infiltrée dans les sols s'est mélangée au sang et que cette eau souillée de sang est amenée jusqu'ici, ça ne les déranges pas, l'odeur de corps en décomposition non plus, en fait je crois qu'ils sont habitués. C'est vraiment un grand espace, beaucoup plus grand que les étroits couloirs où l'on passe la journée pour nous rendre à Stohess. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir assez de place pour ce genre de chose sous terre. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

J'ai dormi sur un lit aussi. La famille qui m'a logé cette nuit est amie avec Levi… ou juste alliée, Levi n'a pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a des amis. Quoique j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui a des amis mais je n'en ai pas. Plus. Je vais arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi comme me l'a conseillé Levi.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'écrire dans un journal tous mes faits et gestes alors que nous sommes en guerre est assez ridicule. Mais voyez-vous Levi (je suppose, si la curiosité vous a mené une première fois à ouvrir mon carnet, une deuxième fois ne vous fera pas peur) je dois le faire pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il se passe. J'ai oublié mon nom c'est déjà bien (pitié ! donnez m'en un mais cessez de m'appeller gamin ou pire Parasite !).  
PS : Monsieur se permet de critiquer ET il s'autorise à gaspiller MES feuilles avec MON encre. Bien."


End file.
